


药

by Jellyfish_erika



Series: 药 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_erika/pseuds/Jellyfish_erika
Summary: 和平协定签约日的当天， Insomnia 陷落。Niflheim的突然发难，让硝烟弥漫的都城再没有往日的繁荣。





	1. 陷落

**Author's Note:**

> □ 和朋友一起做的机战abo设定，把原本的eos大陆换成星系，国家换成星球的设定，基本上全部都是私设了（没错，这段直接复制朋友的原话，她的文应该也很快会发上来吧）
> 
> □ 两段Cor和Clarus的对话参考Drama原文。
> 
> □ 游戏第一章Noct和父王告别的时候有和将军在同一场景出现过，前夜的半小时Drama里Cor将军也有提到过Drautos，所以这不是拉郎。
> 
> □ 今天这点字看起来好像和ABO没啥关系，不过这篇真的会是ABO文，Drautos Alpha，Cor将军Omega，但是安心，不怀不生。
> 
> □ 第一次发文，不太会用，请多多包涵。
> 
> 如果以上都没问题，感谢品尝~

       签约室的下方。  
       皇宫密道的尽头。  
       油膏在灯座中燃烧，摇曳的壁角火光将墙上壁画氤氲出斑驳的光，天顶倾泻下来的光束让这处于地底的空间显得幽静而深邃。  
       预言厅的墙上，世代相传的故事向前来瞻仰的人类昭示着未来。  
       神巫舒展片翼守护世间的一切，天选之王将用光芒化作利刃穿透黑暗斩杀邪恶。

       手机不断蜂鸣的声音打破了一切的宁静，火焰在墙角微微颤动。  
       Drautos拿出手机，熟悉的名字在电子屏上闪烁。

       “Cor，有什么事吗？”他接通电话，手中的大剑不自觉地叩击地面，剑刃随着每一次的敲击将血沫震落在光滑的大理石地砖上。  
       “你那边怎么样了？”电话里传来Cor焦虑的声音，德拉托很少能从他的声音里识别出不安的情绪，“我看见帝国的登陆舰正在飞往皇宫……”  
       “有我在陛下身边呢。”Titus打断了他的话语，“虽然对皇宫的熟悉度不一定比得上你的皇家护卫队，但是王之剑在实战中可是相当可靠的。”  
       “你知道我不是这个意思……”电话那端嘈杂不堪，时不时传出民众的哭喊与尖叫，“Clarus也在吗？”  
       “不，他在签约室，Lunafreya大人也有Nyx陪着可能已经离开皇宫了。”Titus望向眼前的魔法屏障低声笑了笑，“你也稍微对我的队伍有点信心嘛。”  
       “抱歉……我明白这次的和平协定……”  
       “喂，我开玩笑的。”Titus安慰道，“陛下的安排自然有他的用意，你可是Lucis的王牌，要保全好自己。”  
       “Titus。”Cor的声音逐渐平静了下来。  
       “嗯？”  
       “你是对的，光凭意愿无法赢得和平。”

       和平是必须要用流血和牺牲才能换来的。

       这个道理他曾经明白。  
       三十一年前和Niflheim的战争结束之后，Regis和Clarus在他和死亡之间筑起了名为「兄长」的壁垒，让他能在他们的羽翼之下渐渐重拾希望。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

       “对你的安排是陛下的意思。”那天傍晚Clarus拉长了脸，仿佛站在他面前的不是年过不惑的不死将军，而是那个未届成年猪突猛進锋芒毕露的小兔崽子。  
       “可是……”Cor还想争辩，却被Clarus用眼神止住了话语。  
       年长的王之盾看着儿子离开的方向，然后又将眼神落在Cor的身上：“Lucis最强的三人之中有两个会留在陛下身边，你还有什么好担心的呢？”

       Cor紧抿薄唇，眉头微蹙，疑惑不解，却没有继续询问。  
       当然是担心你们两个会不会出事。  
       他明白这句话他只能腹诽一下，然后憋在胸臆。  
       多年的相处让他清楚地知道，这两个人一定在盘算着什么，瞒着自己，瞒着所有人。

       “以王之盾的名义，我会用生命去守护陛下的。”Clarus的样子看起来认真强硬，不容半点质疑，他信誓旦旦地拍着Cor的肩膀说道。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

       怎么会被这种话给糊弄过去？  
       简直太可笑了！

       帝国的飞艇夺走了水晶，魔法障壁分崩离析。  
       本应坚持留下来的，留在陛下身边。

       Cor看着无法再召唤出武器双手，这意味着他与国王的联结终止，换句话说Regis生命垂危又或者已经……他明白自己需要战斗，需要用敌人的鲜血来平复心中名为后悔的猛兽。而不是留在这里，以保护市民的名义苟且偷生。

       “Monica，我必须回皇宫。”

       首先得确认那两个人依旧存活。  
       然后……狠狠地揍Clarus一顿，Drautos也拦不了他。

       皇家护卫队的训练室一如那日离开时一样，只是少了日常在这里训练的人， 他们大多都在协助Monica疏散民众，少部分应该去了签约室镇守。  
       Cor打开武器库的门，他的爱刀正静静地安放在刀架之上，缠绕着刀鞘的樱花纹样，随着光线的变化仿佛流转着波光。

       从陛下自觉力不从心开始，为了预防这样的突发情况皇家护卫队成员纷纷将自己的备用武器事先安放在训练室里。看着陛下日渐衰弱的身体状况，所有人的心中都明白，这一天迟早是要到来的。

       但绝不应该是今天。

       Cor取下虎徹，握在手中。  
       这个特殊的日子，几乎所有皇家护卫队的成员都被调离出皇城，只留下最低限度的防卫。  
       被架空的王之盾如同被陈列在库中的武器一般，失去了任何作用。只能等待着生死未卜的主人终有一天能将自己带走，用自己捍卫国家最后的尊严。

       不是有所准备么？  
       Drautos的王之剑呢？  
       不是陛下心里有数么？

       他飞快跑过皇宫的走廊，三十年来用脚步丈量过的每一寸地面都显得无比熟悉而陌生。似乎有什么东西正在扼住他的咽喉，随着他每向前迈进一步便加重了一份力气。空气中些微的铁锈味绷紧了他的神经，腰间菊一文字的刀鞘摩擦着皮革，手中的虎徹嗡嗡作响蓄势待发。  
       穿过王座之间门口的大厅就是签约室了。  
       即便尚未接近那里，可是他知道签约室里有人，敌人。  
       这是战场中磨练出的敏锐直觉，让他的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着狩猎的欲望，他仿佛训练有素的猎食者，轻迅敏捷地接近着猎物，然后露出自己的獠牙。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

       “最近和Drautos见过面吗？”也是那天傍晚，已经很少过问他生活的Clarus，突然这么问他。  
       “没有，挺想和他谈谈的，还没机会。”

       TBC


	2. 月亮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niflheim和Lucis的上一次战斗在三十一年之前，大量的魔导兵被首次投入战争之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我的硬科幻知识大多来自于电影……所以文中有什么奇怪的地方，请多多包涵。ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)  
> *关于脑补的三十一年前Niflheim和Lucis的战争，魔导兵第一次投入使用，被使用的自然就是Galahd。  
> *王都东北诸岛Galahd被改成卫星，因为比较大的看起来有三个，姑且就只算三个吧……参考地月系。

曾经的因索姆尼亚能看见三个月亮。

科尔依稀记得当三个月亮同时满月的时候，王都城仿佛笼罩在银纱之下，所有的光源都会在那天夜里黯然失色，皎洁的华光肆无忌惮地在阑珊灯火中穿行，这是六神恩赐的奇迹——加拉德。“卡布系”中环绕着因索姆尼亚旋转的三颗天然卫星，带来潮汐，并且在第二魔法障壁展开之前，它们才是主星真正的屏障，蜿蜒的加拉德川是它的血脉，古老的陨石坑是它光辉的勋章，顽强不屈的子民是它所孕育的至宝。

 

直到三十一年前。

 

他第一次踏上加拉德的土地，那时正值冬季，凛冽的寒风裹杂着冰粒砸在护目镜上，刮擦着没有包裹防护的皮肤。这里要比他去过的任何路西斯领属下的星球都要来的寒冷，然而冰雪却无法在这里沉积，刚刚落入地面便消融殆尽。

尼弗海姆的舰队通过新研发的魔导跃迁引擎直接来到了因索姆尼亚的门口，当莫尔斯还处于兵临城下的错愕之中时，加拉德最外侧的星体已经首当其冲地承受了帝国的炮火。

雷吉斯率领的舰队在最短的时间内赶来这里，然而为时已晚。

碳化的树木层层叠叠矗立在远方，已然分辨不出本来的样貌，只需要风雪稍大，就有可能随时断裂坠落。对讲机里发出一阵刺啦刺啦的电磁噪波，然后威斯卡姆的声音传了出来。

 

“星体折射率已经接近极黑，无生命反应。”

 

这句来自主舰的话语仿佛一小颗钠块被投入了名为军队的水中，战士们不约而同地调整起耳机，生怕自己听错了什么，可是真相残酷地近似可怕，他们面面相觑陷入沉默，尼弗海姆究竟干了什么？

科尔的鼓膜只能听到风在呼啸，但是似乎又有什么声音越过听觉在脑海中轰的一下忽然炸开，这一定是六神的玩笑。他们整装待发离开因索姆尼亚的时候，报告中记录的数万原住民难道在一瞬间消失不见了？

然而帝国并没有仁慈到给他留出感怀生命逝去的时间，主卫星的夜晚被帝国兵用炮火轰开了死寂，就在威斯卡姆说完后不久。这片“无生命反应”的焦土之上，路西斯皇家警护队头一次遭遇了尼弗海姆的魔导兵部队。这是一群杀戮的机器，他们没有思想没有痛觉更不会畏惧生死，身体能扭曲成各种形状，出其不意地从任何人类无法想象的角度发动攻击。

接踵而至的战斗反倒驱散了科尔内心的恐惧，让他无暇思考到底发生了什么。远比身高更长的利刃被握在少年的手中，冰冷无情的金属仿佛与他的血肉之躯融为一体合契若神。他似乎天生就应该出现在这样的场景里，在飞雪与焦土之间，红色皮革包覆着黄铜刀镡，锻痕累累的刀背与流云一般的刃文延展着他的灵魂。

他试图撬开魔导兵的头盔看看里面装的到底是些什么。黑色的烟雾从面罩的接缝中溢出，被包覆在甲胄之下的除了黏着着一些黑色的不明物质之外就只有随时可能爆炸的魔导核。不祥的答案揭示在眼前，年轻的战士更加困惑。他无暇细想“无生命反应”背后的含义，只有刀刃所及之处传来的阻力才让他觉得周遭的一切是真实的。

 

克雷拉斯敢向六神发誓，他从未见过比科尔更适合战场的人。

尽管两年之前他在皇家警护队见到这个十三岁的Omega的时候除了疑虑更多地是觉得想笑。

然而现在，他是队伍中最锋利的武器，最可靠的战友。

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“这个是……？”克雷拉斯走进帐篷看见科尔叼着上衣的下缘，用无针注射器抵着左侧平坦的腹部。年少的身体正在忙着抽条，肌肉线条柔韧且修长，只能隐约看见被皮肤包裹着的腹肌延伸到皮带下方。如果不是亲眼所见，克雷拉斯十分怀疑这种纤细的肌肉是怎么挥动源氏之刀的。

“抑制剂。”科尔含混不清地嘟哝了一句算是回答，他清理掉使用过的空瓶，将注射器收回医疗包。

克雷拉斯坐在自己的床沿，他魁梧的身形将行军床压地吱呀作响：“这个用多了不好吧？”他双手环抱在胸前，认真且严肃地告诫眼前的少年。克雷拉斯并不是特别擅长和别人聊天，这一般是威斯卡姆的活计。

“可是我喜欢这个工作。”少年的回答有些执拗，眼神倔强。分化之前几乎所有人都以为他会成为一个Alpha，不仅士官学校里，连去军队实训的时候都几乎没人能打得过他，然而分化的结果让所有人大跌眼镜。

克雷拉斯明白Omega混迹在军队之中并不容易，那里充满了蠢蠢欲动的信息素和撮盐入火的年轻人，他最初也是反对派中的一员。

 

“我可不能把一个Omega放在队伍中，这事没得商量。”克雷拉斯觉得这件事麻烦极了，“这种柔弱的要死，发情起来又好闻的要命的生物怎么能放在都是Alpha的部队里，别开玩笑了！”

“你的话我同意一部分。”他到现在还记得当时军部的老家伙一副好整以暇等着他自己主动跳入圈套的模样，“不过说起柔弱，我觉得你应该亲自和他打一架试试。”

“哈？”克雷拉斯义无反顾地中了老头子的圈套，然后在众目睽睽之下被比自己小了10岁的Omega逼得毫无余裕，最终只能仗着自己在身高和力量上的优势战胜对方。

“柔弱吗？哈哈哈。”军部的老头子在走过他身边的时候揶揄道。

克雷拉斯懒得搭理那个有备而来看他好戏的长官，手臂上被木刀堪堪擦过的皮肤正在火辣辣发疼，他思考了很多问题，譬如如果刚刚不是因为对手是Omega而轻敌的话，自己会不会不用赢地那么难看；譬如六神是如此的公平，给了一个人卓越的战斗力，却不给他一个适合当战士的性别；再譬如应该让雷吉斯向军部申请取消Omega入伍限制，以及军队中抑制剂供给的必要性与可行性。

 

最后，科尔如愿以偿地进入了军队，他需要这份可以给家庭提供稳定的经济来源的工作，这是他唯一擅长的事。只不过抑制剂取代了回复药占据了他急救包中绝大部分的空间。

 

克雷拉斯还想再说些什么，但是鉴于眼前的少年只要伸出手就能拿到自己的武器，并且他武器的长度已经超过两人现在的距离，所以他打算闭嘴，不再继续这个话题。他今天已经接待了太多的小屁孩，加拉德的小崽子们简直就是暴力分子，想到这里他不仅蹙紧眉头，心中祷告：六神慈悲，请不想在这个数量上再有所增加了。

“对了，你今天见过……幸存者了？”科尔突然开口问道，战争开始的第二周，路西斯的军队退守到离主卫最近的一颗伴星，进行首次整备，没有人知道这次战争会持续多久，所以和原住民之间的沟通显得尤为重要。

“是的，一群。”克雷拉斯用手打了个大概有这么多的手势，补充了一句，“和你差不多年纪，正好在港埠参观的孩子，被他们的师傅塞上通往这里的运输飞船。”

“师傅？”

“没错，这里并没有类似王都学校的机制，一个村落会有一到两个师傅给孩子教授他们知识和传统技艺。”克雷拉斯从包中找出一本厚重的被威斯卡姆吐槽无数次“作战就别带”的书籍，翻到折角处开始阅读。

“他们的传统技艺是什么？”科尔显露出与年龄相符的好奇心。

克雷拉斯手中拿着书一边艰难地将自己的长腿放进行军床，一边回答：“大概是战斗吧。”

 

“为了家人，为了家园。”


	3. 3

“为了家人，为了家园。”  
夜色笼罩着因索姆尼亚，隶属于王之剑的年轻人们刚刚在克莱因地区大干了一票，厮杀的兴奋尚未从他们肌肉的记忆中退却，胜利的喜悦已经开始流淌在血管之中，加拉德人的血性与战斗的天赋在交战中彰显无遗，战士们凯旋而归庆祝起用性命换来的胜利。

“所以说…队长你从三十多年前就开始暗恋将军了？”利波特斯简直不能更兴奋，他今天甚至都没有吐槽烤串的屎味，这条爆炸性的新闻可算得上是他的今日最佳，不，或者说有机会荣登他年度最震撼事件，“天哪，三十年，完全看不出来，队长你居然是那么长情的人。”  
“喂，不要用那么大的声音啊。”德拉托用粗劣的陶瓷杯底磕了磕他队员的脑袋，开始后悔参与这些小兔崽子们的庆祝活动，尽管为时已晚。  
“超~浪漫的好嘛？”克劳也仿佛发现了新大陆一般，她好看的棕色瞳孔仿佛闪烁着星星，“队长，我要对你刮目相看了。”  
“有什么好兴奋的。”尼克斯灌了一口啤酒，托着腮帮揶揄地看着德拉托，他的师傅，几乎整个青春期都把他揍的妈都不认识，虽然大部分原因归咎于他的恶作剧，“居然怂了三十年，也太丢加拉德的脸了吧，队长。”  
德拉托决定不再和这群小鬼缠斗，他要把战场从自己身上移开：“比起我，尼克斯当年才比较丢脸。”这句话仿佛炸弹一般，将邻桌的几人都吸引了过来。  
“诶？我那会才一岁能怎么丢脸？”他可怜的弟子还没有意识到危机的来临，略带迟疑地说出心中的疑问。  
“什么？尼克斯有那么早之前就见过科尔将军了？好狡猾！”克劳发出不满的声音。  
“对，科尔还抱过他。”德拉托并不介意替徒弟拉来更多的仇恨，他故意停顿话语，等着部下们的视线都集中到尼克斯的身上，并且发出羡慕的赞叹，然后继续说道，“他尿了科尔一身。”  
“咦呕……”利波特斯赶紧将自己的座位从尼克斯身边移开一些，仿佛身边坐着的不是王之剑的英雄而是一大坨陆行鸟的大便。  
“喂喂，利波特斯我那时候才一岁啊！克劳·阿尔提斯你居然也掺和，把座位移开干吗？？都说一岁了，尿人一身不是很正常吗？”尼克斯的辩解在众人的嬉笑声中显得微不足道。  
克劳义正辞严地说道：“可那个人是科尔将军。”

没错，那个人可是科尔。

德拉托苦笑着喝干杯子里的酒，扎克赛姆米与里德地瓜发酵而成的混合物比起酒精饮料更接近于一种通过刺激味蕾提神醒脑的含酒精的汤药。烧烤店的老板热衷于将加拉德特色与因索姆尼亚口味进行融合，从而营造出一种两边都不讨好的迷样滋味。年轻的王剑们才不买他的帐，他们宁可喝克莱因小麦酿的啤酒，也不愿意尝试当季新品。被果断拒绝了的老板只能拿出旧时人情恳求他们的队长来品尝一下。  
“泰塔斯，老伙计，你要再来一杯吗？”老板目光殷切，不愧是王之剑的队长，加拉德最强的战士，居然喝完了，他的仓库里还有整整两桶，看来只能指望他了！  
“不，谢谢，请给我啤酒。”  
老板的表情化作他挂在柜台上方的风干仙人掌一般，利波特斯拿过德拉托的杯子，放在鼻子前嗅了嗅皱起眉头做出一副厌恶的表情：“队长，这玩意你居然喝完了，我终于明白为什么只有你才能当尼克斯的师傅了。”  
被点名的大英雄给了自己的死党一记肘击，利波特斯捂着自己的肚子闷哼起来，又引来众人的一阵哄笑。

这是一群充满希望的年轻人。  
德拉托拿着啤酒，看着他闹作一团的部下，他们充满活力与斗志，也有对胜利的渴望和对死亡的觉悟，他们想着有朝一日能够回到加拉德，回到家人的身边。  
他们有的是未来，可以成为现实的未来。  
他也曾经期望过的未来。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

透过仓库的狭小舷窗目睹着一切还历历在目，同伴们眼神惊恐瑟缩在货柜的角落，运输飞船离开港埠，离加拉德的主星越来越远。

帝国舰队避开了第二魔法屏障突然出现在故乡的上空，没有预警，没有警报，没有任何征兆。  
侵略者们似乎并不急于进攻，他们扼住自己待宰的猎物，准备好好耍弄一番。一只巨型的生物被投放到了地面，这是德拉托从未见过的恶兽，那个怪物的肩膀不自然地裂开，然后数道炫目的红光从那里射出，祭典里最绚烂烟花也不过如此，它们在加拉德蔚蓝的天空中绽放，交织成网，也烙在了德拉托的眼中。华丽的火焰落入地面，之前登船的港埠船坞瞬间化为一团耀眼的火光，然后怪物也仿佛耗尽它生命的能量，它在火焰中咆哮，沥青一般的液体从它体内涌出，最终化为黑色的烟雾。  
那里是他的家乡，他的父母可能还在劳作，族弟族妹们尚在安睡，将他们送上飞艇的师傅奔向了战场，而这一切最终化为一片火海，除了燃烧的火焰再也看不见其他。

货艇承受着气流的冲击带着他们驶向最近的卫星。

因索姆尼亚的舰队仿佛流星群一般拖曳着纤长的尾焰划破次星的夜空，年轻的路西斯王子率领着军队向加拉德主星航行。没有比这更振奋人心的时刻，次卫的原住民与幸免的主星遗孤祈求着六神的怜悯，祈祷着王子能够带回胜利的音讯。  
魔法屏障仿佛一层轻薄的羽衣依旧横亘在那里，温柔地包覆着黯淡无光的加拉德主星。他们的国王没有背弃他们，加拉德人还能夺还自己的家园。

希望的火苗即便微弱，终究还是有的。

战争开始的第二周，德拉托第一次见到了来自因索姆尼亚的舰队，黑色的登陆艇上绘制着路西斯的皇家徽纹。从战士们的神色里可以读出战事远没有想象中来得轻松，伤员被首先送去的医疗站，然后一个高大的男人负责和主星孑遗的原住民进行沟通。  
他们和尼弗海姆的军队接触过，他们是最后到达过主星的人，他们在他的家乡待了两周。  
德拉托有无数问题，然而话到嘴边却说不出口，因为答案他早已明白只是不愿接受。他攥紧拳头，捏到骨节发白，他听见同伴的抽泣，可是喉咙似乎被什么东西哽着，发不出任何声音。

无法抗拒的绝对征服，无法反抗的自我厌恶。

他的师傅曾经这么告诉他。  
加拉德的存在是为了保护因索姆尼亚，这里的无数古老陨坑便是加拉德曾经阻挡过的灾厄，它尽忠职守地成为王都的屏障，无论何时，可以为王都牺牲一切。而王都用荣耀回馈加拉德的忠诚，比起天体之间的引力信赖才是维系两者之间的纽带。  
然而离五月还有两天的时候，路西斯的国王亲自斩断了持续了一百二十年的羁绊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章简直就是流水账…充斥着脑补情节，随时准备被官方打脸。
> 
> 一些私设：
> 
> 原设泥葫芦经过多年魔导开发终于投入实战。这里改成研发出了魔导跃迁引擎让舰队可以直接怼到加拉德的门口。  
> 尼克斯的黑历史……纯粹瞎掰的，没有任何依据，我对不起大英雄。  
> 灭掉加拉德主星的恶兽假装一下是钻武原型机（？）原本只是想顺便测试下战力，然后回收的，但是意外一次性自毁了。


	4. 4 上

闹铃由轻至重逐渐响起，发出令人不悦的单调旋律，清晨的微光从并未严阖的窗帘间溜了进来。

科尔伸出手摸索着找到开关按了下去，对于冬天来说，赤裸的皮肤暴露在空气中多少让人不太舒服，他扶着额头坐起身，抬眼望向被关闭的暖气。

那个人一直都不太喜欢因索姆尼亚冬季的集中供暖，反而更加偏爱能够真实看到燃烧的火堆。宜人的温度仿佛麻药一般，对他们整个民族来说似乎都太过温柔，他们自身就像是一团团的烈焰，只有灼人的热度才能证明自己的存在。科尔用指尖摩挲着腹侧被刻意留下的痕迹，略微有些刺痛的感觉从那里传来，这是他一直以来注射抑制剂的位置，本该早就麻木的。

用抑制剂度过发情期，用Alpha获得快感。

不记得最初是因为什么理由，自己开始抱有这样的想法。

 

也许是第一次用源氏劈开敌人的盔甲的时候，金属与金属之间的相互撕扯，透过刀柄在手心留下震麻，让他用肌肉记住了厮杀的感觉让他意识到自己并不适合成家。路西斯与尼弗海姆的战争僵持不下，星际间只有开战与即将开战两种状态，作为军人他可能会死在任何一个无人知晓的星球，又或者会成为太空垃圾的一部分。大概率发生的死亡和无法兑现的未来使家庭这个词语变得过分沉重，他无法给出应许的承诺。

也许是在特尔帕卡遗迹里被古老亡灵的双眼洞穿他深埋心底最龌蹉的部分，让他重新看到无法抗拒年长极位者的自己；重新看到在尚未分化之时就过早地经历了的性事；重新看到自己对救赎者的憧憬，他分不清楚这到底是出于感激，仰慕，还是……他从未想过要通过床笫谋求什么，却也无法接受因为拒绝而让自己长久以来的努力化为泡影，这是他的工作，是他并不富裕的家庭唯一的经济来源，是不得不接受的责任。本以为战斗可以让自己忘却一切心无旁骛，却没能逃过试炼终点洞察一切的拷问。他破绽百出最终不得不放弃即将胜利的局面丢盔弃甲仓惶而逃。

或者也许仅仅因为贪恋加拉德人仿佛能将自己灼伤的体温，以及能让他沉溺其中的强大的Alpha信息素。所以当这个指代变为特定的时候，科尔自己也并不觉得意外。他们相识多年，久到时间把少年们的青涩无知锻炼成器，用战火将他们熔铸为刃，然后用鲜血淬出锋芒。

他们深知对方的政见与战术，一如他们熟悉彼此的身体与好恶。

泰塔斯知道，他不想被标记。

 

一切的开端只是因为酒精。

加拉德当地的土法酿制，对王都人来说烈得像火，用甘甜的滋味掩盖了烧燎的本质。科尔觉得自己有点失神，他坐在行军床的一侧，手肘支在膝盖上托着自己仿佛灌了铅的头颅，身体和神智似乎隔离几光年。这大概是醉了，归功于他良好的生活习惯，科尔对喝醉这件事并没有多少经验。

“嘶…”一阵冰凉而又刺痛的感觉在脸颊漾开，科尔松开撑在额前的双手抬眼看去，略显昏黄的灯光被来人挡去了大半，他有些呆愣地眨了眨眼，想分辨对方的面容。

克雷拉斯？不太可能，他应该在路西斯忙得焦头烂额。雷吉斯？更不可能，他可是克雷拉斯忙成狗的主要原因，路西斯第一百十三任国王大婚在即。

“你不怎么能喝啊？”泰塔斯德拉托的声音在房间里响起，单手拿着个盛满雪的木盆，另一只手正抓着一捧雪，原来罪魁祸首是这个，凉爽的感觉褪去后科尔觉得自己的脸好像更烫了。

啊，是了。自己在加拉德。

从十五岁那年第一次到达这里之后，六年的时间里他陆续来过很多次，因为这里是离王都最近的战场。时间穿隙而过，那个尿他一身的胖小子现在瘦得像个猴，成天上蹿下跳带着一群年纪差不多的小鬼逗猫弄狗，可以从村口一路折腾到村尾，谁都收拾不了，直到被他师傅逮到胖揍一顿才能安分个几天。

“还没醒吗？”话音未落有一捧雪又朝着鼻尖糊了过来，他下意识地伸出手抓住了对方的手腕，那人稍一用力雪和着水便从他指缝间滴落，落在面前夯实的泥地上，渗进土里洇出略深的痕迹，“醒了啊。”

科尔含糊地应了几声，他松开手揉捏着自己的眼角想让视线变得清晰一些，指间还残留着德拉托手中落出的雪水的寒意。

“尼克斯那小鬼怎么骗你喝的？”德拉托蹙着眉头，他那不省心的弟子几天没打又开始闹腾。

“不，我只喝了一口……”科尔揉着发疼的太阳穴，“没想到后劲那么大。”

“哈？”后劲确实很大，但也不至于一口就……他回忆了一下弟子被打完屁股后委屈的小眼神，估计尼克斯恶作剧的时候也没料到传说中的不死将军居然意外地不能喝。

不知道是酒精减弱了抑制剂的功效，还是因为醉酒松懈了紧绷的神经，科尔看起来和平时全然不同，肩膀难得地自然垂落，挺拔的身躯惬意地前倾，眼眶因为酒精的关系而微微发红，些微信息素借着酒气逃出了抑制剂的束缚。果然是Omega，德拉托心中暗想，理智告诉他应该尽快离开这里，但是脚底却像生了根一般挪不动半步。

室内的气氛随着两人的呼吸微妙地变化，科尔抬眼看着与自己年龄相仿的青年，他鼻梁上的疤痕开始随着呼吸不易察觉地起伏，源于自身的酒味混合着Alpha的信息素蚕食起理智，勾起他更为久远的记忆。

 

单独的召见，让他对莫尔斯办公室地毯的熟悉程度远超对墙上的挂着的画作。

 

“清醒点！”半融化的雪夹着水被兜头夹脑地倒了下来。木盆砸落在地兀自绕着盆沿晃动了几圈，科尔回过神发现自己已经将德拉托按倒再地，虎徹的剑刃正贴着他的脸颊插在地上，本就睡乱的短发显得更乱了。

“你的眼睛。”科尔竭尽全力地呼吸想将自己从儿时的梦魇之中抽离，雪水从皮肤上滑落带走一些异样的温度，又顺着下颌滴落在德拉托的身上。

德拉托还在惊诧于他突然的发难。他们经常会在练习场上对峙，即便自己倾尽全力胜负也不过五五。虽然加拉德的Omega中也有十分强悍的角色，但是强大到能和自己势均力敌的倒还真没见过。

“眼睛？”他完全不明白科尔在说些什么，只能用力地眨了眨。

“绿色的？”

“…”


	5. 4 下

科尔松开握着武器的手，虎徹从实体重新变为晶莹而透明的蓝。  
德拉托觉得脸上的寒毛随着魔法消失的一瞬宛如被静电刮过意外地有些痒。他挣扎着想要抽出被科尔用膝盖压住的手臂。然而对方似乎并没有打算就此作罢，反而用腾出的双手揪住他的衣领。  
柔软而又冰凉的压迫感落在嘴角，两人近得让他几乎可以触碰到对方紧锁的眉头，看清随着呼吸从他额角滚落的水珠留下的痕迹。暖炉里的火焰扭曲着空气，枯枝正在劈啪作响，木纤维散发着被点燃时的焦香，唇齿间还残留着微薄的酒气。  
被…Omega强吻了啊…  
与其说吻，到不如说科尔是在咬他，但是德拉托并不讨厌对方用牙齿磨过自己下唇的感觉，他毫不客气地回应近乎霸道的攫取。  
“喂，你不是发情期吧？”他被提着衣领只能仰视着对方居高临下的样子，唇上残留的疼痛让德拉托明白自己眼前的并不是会婉转承欢的猫，而是狮子，他随时可能露出獠牙将自己撕碎，“我以为…Omega不发情就…”  
“也会有想做的时候。”  
啊，这样的啊。  
德拉托单手支地撑起自己的身体，连带着抽出自己另一条被钳制良久的手臂，稍事活动，心中忍不住腹诽科尔大得吓人的力道，这哪里是Omega，这他妈是人型贝希摩斯！这让他倍感挫败而又无比兴奋。科尔上半身的衣物湿透了大半，那是自己刚刚用一盆雪水干下的杰作。水汽在他身上的氤氲，让德拉托想起加拉德川初春冰雪消融时的光景，只是那时的风还透着料峭，而现在他只能感受到自己腹下蓬勃的热意。  
他抓着科尔的前臂迫使他松开揪着自己衣领的双手，扳到身后：“喂，放松点，是你想要的吧？”德拉托不确定是因为酒精还是其他的什么让科尔看起来有些恍惚，他释放信息素想让对方能够尽快地在自己的气息之中安定下来。他和自己以往抱过的人截然不同，尽管瘦削骨鲠但是即便隔着衣服都能摸得出线条分明的肌肉，纤长结实然而却不甚强壮……至少和自己相比。  
德拉托开始由衷地担心起行军床是否能承受他们两人的重量。

冰水只是强行驱散了脑海中的混沌，等寒冷消失之后疼痛便重新回归，酒意仍旧还在那里，并没有从身体里消散。他可以嗅到源于德拉托的气味，虽然安定但也有着Alpha极具侵略性的意味，他本能地并不反感，只是他不知道自己的身体对Alpha还会有多少影响。从分化之初就开始使用抑制剂，克己慎行一次不落。

他依旧会被莫尔斯传唤，但是国王并不关心他的分化结果，反正没分化之前也是一样的做，上位者的信息素中总是裹挟着酒味，让科尔心怀恐惧诚惶诚恐。

德拉托的鼻尖刚好抵着他的脖颈，让他能感觉到加拉德人带着体温的鼻息散落在尤凉的肩颈。那人的呼吸平稳而坚定仿佛没有任何东西能动摇他的意志。他不清楚德拉托抱着自己的心情，但他知道自己的信息素说不定还没有身上的酒气来的重，这或许和搂着Beta没什么区别…呃，就体格来看自己可能更接近于另一个Alpha？他不无尴尬地别开头，想为自己的贸然邀请道歉，打算从这个气氛诡谲的体位逃脱。  
“你好些了？”  
科尔含糊地应声，稍微恢复清明的神智让他开始感觉到了冷。  
“你想蒙混过去？”德拉托按住他的肩膀让他无法逃离。比起科尔的想法他可能更了解他的身体，毕竟两人在一起说话的时间远没有一起在训练场上互殴的时间来的长。如果不是贴着他的肩窝，他可能根本闻不出这人的气味，这家伙…到底打了多少抑制剂啊？  
德拉托并不打算搞清楚自己勃起的原因是科尔几乎不存在的信息素，还是仅仅只出于他的邀请，他竭力克制自己的欲望，反复确认，不想让对方在混沌中应承。没有信息素地作祟反倒让他明白这并非源于本能的冲动，但他没料到那个把他撩得起火的人打算临阵脱逃。  
“如果你现在想跑，我不介意打一架，等你趴下了，再上。”  
几乎是条件反射一般地从鼻腔里发出轻哼，然而德拉托看见他嘴角抿过稍纵即逝的笑意。  
一切似乎开始变得顺其自然。  
褪下的衣物被胡乱地垫在地面，战斗留下的伤疤似乎在相互夸耀着主人的功勋，德拉托一直觉得这记录着男人的战绩，不论输赢都承载着曾经付出过的代价。  
科尔跪在地上，身体前倾，他单手着地仅用手指支着地面，多年的训练让他手臂修长匀称却并不纤细，肌肉的线条起伏融进了肩颈的曲线，他低敛双眼眉关微蹙用温暖湿润的口腔包裹着Alpha的性器，用舌头描摹着柱身隆起的青筋，他放松咽喉的肌肉让对方尽可能地深入，德拉托扶着他的脖颈感受着他随着模拟吞咽的动作而上下移动的喉结，涎液顺着无法闭合的嘴角流出，湿滑了掌心，致密而又温热的压迫简直让他想按住对方的头直接挺进到最深处。他诧异这近乎服务的过程，但又无法拒绝他所带来的快感。

他被调教得很好，一如他能很快地学会每一步复杂的招式并精准地还原出来，他同样可以在临战的时候记住对手进攻与应对，就像他没花多少时间就记住了莫尔斯的全部好恶。

略带腥味的气息混合着Alpha的信息素充斥着鼻腔刺激着泪腺，长时间无法闭合口腔让他下颌酸胀，这并不是什么好过的事，当时尚未长成的身体比现在更难容纳男人的下体，不过是在一次次的呕吐中逐渐习惯了这样的方式，然后变得擅长。他抬起双眼想要获得男人的夸赞，却对上德拉托情绪不明难以言喻的眼睛。  
尚未释放的性器从他口中退出，德拉托捏住他的下颌吻上还残留着自己气味的嘴唇，他仿佛被激怒一般不留余裕地肆意搜掠，直到将对方按在地上。他不想思考科尔不时显露出谦卑侍奉的姿态究竟代表着什么，他隐约能察觉但是不想深究。筋骨分明的宽厚手掌顺着腰线摸向下身，他察觉到科尔的身体在他触碰到后穴的时候似乎是僵了一下，水蓝色的虹膜在橙黄的灯光下仿佛蒙着一层水汽流转成浅绿，德拉托并没有打算就此罢休，情欲就像电流一般在他体内游走，已经没有什么能让他停手了。  
没有发情的Omega和Beta有多大区别？  
科尔用手臂挡着脸默默感受着德拉托的扩张，他能感觉到动物被熬炼出的油脂凝结随着手指的进出在自己的甬道内逐渐融化，异物侵入的微妙体验让细若蚊蚋的呻吟从齿间逸出，被那人纳入口中，然后细碎的亲吻沿着他颈项的曲线直至烙在胸膛，抿过他胸前的凸起，用牙齿轻轻啮咬，温柔得简直不像话，反到让他尴尬了起来。  
“…直接进来吧。”  
“你这是打算小瞧我？”  
“…喂！！”  
“还是因为那个人一直是直接进入的？”  
“…”  
浑身的血液仿佛在一瞬间冻结。  
魔法障壁抵挡不住帝国侵略，皇宫的高墙也圈禁不了宫廷的秘闻，他长久以来想要掩饰的事实可能早就在王都之外传得沸反盈天。  
“看着我。”  
绿色，却跃动着火。  
特尔帕卡的古老守护者只是让他明白自己的内心，焚尽虚妄的掩饰将他熔铸为盾，而德拉托天生就是一柄带火的利刃，剖开皮肉仿佛要烧穿他的灵魂。  
“一个人的过去是他的荣耀。”  
是无法逃避必须面对的事实，不论结果如何，是过去塑造出了现在。  
他的目光落在腹部那处狰狞的伤口上。他知道科尔的强悍，所以也明白留在他几乎致命的贯通伤意味着曾经经历过多么严酷的战斗。  
“赢了么？”  
“不，逃走了。”  
“这次呢？”  
“不逃了。”

加拉德人的硕大性器将他内壁撑开，律动的强壮体格所带来的疼痛驱散了暌违已久被填满的不真实感。尽管事前的扩张多少能让他不至于那么辛苦，也扛不住Alpha一味的要，德拉托覆在他的耳畔厮磨着耳鬓说着抱歉，身体却一次次顶向更深的地方。他扶着科尔的腰抽送起来，他等待得太久，简直要消磨光所有的耐性，他按着身下人的手臂让他没有机会避开自己的视线。  
“为什么不叫出来？”  
即便不在发情期，Omega也可以本能地契合着Alpha，长远未被开拓的身体被肏得腰软。科尔的眼眶微微泛着红，浅蓝色的眼睛里沾染着情欲。  
“我们是和奸吧？不是我在强上你吧？”德拉托捏着他颌骨的关节迫使他张开嘴，将手指插入他的口腔，搅动他的涎液，让人心焦的喘息变成喉底不成音节的呓语，欢愉的呻吟仿佛发自胸腔的共鸣，“如果你不想出声，即使咬断，我也不会怪你的。”加拉德人欠揍的蹩脚挑衅和训练场上就没什么两样。  
“能标记你吗？将军大人。”  
“不能。”  
“下次呢？”  
“…看情况。”  
“嚯，看来我还是有机会的啊。”科尔作势要咬，想让那家伙赶紧闭嘴，那人却笑得开心，“我说…看情况的话也考虑一下给我生一个吧？”  
两顿揍，欠着。

后来怎样科尔有些记不清了，不过那两顿揍倒是很快连本带利讨了回来，两人的关系不清不楚地暧昧至今，只是标记的事却没有再被提过，他明白是泰塔斯不想自己为难。  
凌晨五点。  
他有足够的时间让自己看起来像昨晚什么事都没发生过一样地在六点出现在皇家护卫队的门口。


	6. 5

海面升腾的雾气笼罩着清晨的王都城，通往城外的港桥蜿蜒而上，经过大片林立的楼房。零星的车辆驶过城区的街道，沿街的奢华商店大门紧闭，先王们的雕像伫立在王都城中静静凝视着这个尚未醒来的城市。  
这几乎可以算得上是科尔最喜欢的时刻，一切宁静安详却能感受到孕育在其中的生机，王都的活力正在积蓄，因索姆尼亚的生命在缓缓流淌。巍峨的王都城伫立在道路的尽头，顶部的光柱化作屏障笼罩着整个星球，魔法倾泻，光流看起来仿佛亘古不变，镌刻着历史，凝固了时间。

“怎么又是你？”科尔隔着老远都能听见克雷拉斯豪爽的声音，他心情不错或者说是相当的好，他的座驾停王都城的门口，司机不时探出头，一脸欲言又止样子让人心生同情，他一定是想着怎么才能让这位王盾之首赶紧回到他该在的位置，比如轿车的后座。  
“大英雄每次都被派来看门，德拉托那老家伙还真是客气！”他说着大力地拍了拍尼克斯的后背，让人看着都替那个青年觉得疼。  
“这次是什么原因？”科尔走了过去和克雷拉斯打了下招呼，然后询问道，他决定尽快解决这个聊天的过程，毕竟以克雷拉斯的身份滞留在门口说不准过会就得引起骚动。  
“老样子…”尼克斯嘟囔了一声，但凡出任务回来他十有八九要到城门口报到，理由无非是抗命，利波特斯都建议他要不要申请一套警护队的制服，反正经常用得上。  
“我说你要不别留在王剑部队了，来警护队吧！”克雷拉斯笑得开怀，“王盾很不错哦，毕竟有不死将军啊！”  
“……克雷拉斯。”  
“报告长官，我拒绝。”尼克斯双手背在身后大声说道，“队长说只有打不了仗的才去王盾。”  
“尼克斯！”  
“噢，是嘛，科尔你听到德拉托是怎么说的了么？”克雷拉斯倒也不生气，反而一脸揶揄地看着科尔，“你多久没揍他了？”  
“……”  
“德拉托那混球还说了什么？”克雷拉斯看着科尔尴尬的样子，好整以暇憋着笑继续问道，这人三十多年认真又脸皮薄真是一点长进都没。  
“队长还说这事别让您知道。”尼克斯站的挺拔目不斜视。  
克雷拉斯来着兴致，这些加拉德人还真是有趣：“那你为什么在我面前说呢？”  
“因为他罚我来守大门。”  
克雷拉斯终于大声地笑了出来，科尔觉得自己头疼。

目送着车辆开进内城，尼克斯有些疑惑，他忍不住和身边的守卫搭话。  
“为什么我站在这么角落还每次都会被发现？”  
守卫抿了抿嘴，鼻子里发出轻蔑的哼声：“因为‘打不了仗’的门卫岗最低身高要求一米九。”  
该死。  
那个老混蛋一定是故意派他来看大门的！

“日子过得真快。”克雷拉斯脸上留着笑意，他记得加拉德主星焦土遍野的惨状，记得临近的两颗卫星上原住民惊惧的神情，而今当时尚在襁褓的孩子已能独当一面，时间果然终究可以治愈一切。  
“是啊，我们都老了。”科尔的眼神有些放空，他低垂双目看着自己交叠在腿上的手指，亚米西提亚家的车对他们这些腿长的人来说特别友好，难得能让人坐得很舒适。  
“说什么蠢话，你可是我们几个之中最年轻的。”克雷拉斯看了他一眼，“还是说……德拉托已经不行了？”  
司机一个趔趄差点把车拐进皇宫前的环岛。  
“新手，新手。”克雷拉斯笑道。

泰塔斯德拉托在自己舰桥上打了个喷嚏。  
“队长你没事吧？”正在汇报里德星域状况的卢彻问道。  
“啊啊，多半有人在骂我，没事，你继续。”德拉托开着玩笑揉了揉鼻子，然后看到了虎口掌丘处不易发觉的牙印，什么时候留下的？难道是昨晚要得太狠？  
多半是酒精的关系，自己久违地选择了从背后的进入，他不得不承认这么多年过去了，科尔从脖颈延伸到整个背部的线条依旧很漂亮，漂亮到让他迫不及待。他用鼻尖磨蹭着他的腺体，用嘴唇亲吻，用舌尖舔舐，他发觉他身体的轻颤想听到他难耐的声音，所以故意用虎口抵住唇齿，不让他有咬紧牙关的机会，他感受着他的内壁包覆着自己的性器，让他随着自己的抽送从喉咙里漏出的压抑着情欲的呻吟，也许就是那时在手上留下了齿痕。

后来由着性子又多要了两回，差点凌晨时分没醒过来，他急急忙忙出门，离开的时候好像忘记帮他打开暖气了。  
他知道科尔多少有点怕冷，却因为他不喜欢而从不在他在的时候开。

他第一次到达因索姆尼亚也是一个冬季，处理完王剑部队的组建事宜，安顿好一群猴子似的队员，已经又是深夜，好在王都这边负责接洽的人是科尔，这让他安心却又烦躁。这是两个人九个月来距离最近的一次，九个月间在各自的战场未曾见面甚至没有任何联系。即使这样两人见面后也没有谈过任何工作之外的话题，他觉得焦躁不堪却也不愿率先开口，直到他发现科尔开的车并没有停在他既定的寓所前。  
深夜的停车场不会有其他人。  
他们按着对方的头几乎撕咬着亲吻，直到品尝到对方口中的铁锈味，即使放平座椅车内空间对于他们来说依旧狭小。科尔屈着胳膊抵住车顶内侧，勉强腾出能让德拉托进入他身体的空间，九个月的素净让Alpha的性器光凭着亲吻就已经勃起。他竭力控制着自己的欲望，想在插入对方的后穴前多少扩张一下。  
“别管了…进来吧。”科尔握住他的手腕制止了扩张的行为，伏在他的肩头，附在他的耳畔，断断续续地说。  
没有比这更煽情的邀请，他的手因为兴奋而略带颤抖，扶着自己的性器对准入口，托着对方的腰让他慢慢地坐上自己高昂的欲望。耳边急促的呼吸和甬道致密的收缩简直要了他的性命，略带凉意的空气使他觉得科尔身上有种好闻的暖意，让他刚刚进入就差点要射出来。  
“你没打抑制剂？”  
“打了。”  
好吧，去他妈的错觉，他勉强调整着自己的呼吸，让自己不至于那么快缴械投降，这简直太丢脸了，他才二十九岁并不想被冠上什么早泄的称号。他还想听到他被自己肏到哽咽，说出喃喃的呓语；肏到他不能自已，眼中的晴空迷蒙雾气，目光里的寒冰化为春水，神色迷离充满情欲；肏到像其他的Omega对着自己的Alpha一样哭着祈求自己更深的进入和标记。  
他小幅度地挺动自己的腰，托着对方的臀瓣加深抽插的程度。他看着对方因为兴奋而后仰身体，然后哐地一下撞到了车顶。两人都没憋住笑意，索性放肆地笑出了声，肌肉的震颤带动着交合深处的摩擦，引得他的呻吟从齿间遛出，他伸手揉了揉科尔的后脑，让细碎的短发刮过自己的掌心。  
“上楼再继续吧？”  
“你忍得住？”  
“尽量。”  
他到科尔的家的第一晚，两人就没踏进卧室一步。  
他喜欢科尔眼睛的颜色，能让他记起加拉德无云的天空或者初春的冰川，后来他意识到自己只是想看着，看着他眼中的倒影只有自己，然后沉溺其中，他从没告诉对方第二天早上自己曾经因为醒来的发现身边的人是他的时候心中的狂喜。  
即便只能像Beta一样的做爱，即便需要忍耐高潮时标记对方的欲望，他都不想放手。

“到达里德星域。”  
“请各单位做好准备。”

广播里响起AI毫无情感的音调。  
德拉托抓过话筒，清了清喉咙：“小混蛋们准备出击，别让尼克斯那臭小子以为你们没他不行。”  
母舰的舱门缓缓开启，王剑的装甲师仿佛流星一般飞向敌军。


	7. 06

06  
      
    “你们没有我果然不行！”尼克斯大大咧咧踹开了医院病房的门，“佩尔纳受伤的居然是你，我以为会是利波特斯！”  
    “省省吧！没有你在就没人和我抢风头，我简直操纵了整个战场。”利波特斯笑着在他胸上捶了一拳。  
    “这几天你干了什么？”卢彻靠墙站着挑起一边的嘴角，“刚下飞艇队长直接就被克雷拉斯大人‘请’走了，皇家理事会的事。”  
    “我怎么知道？皇家理事会……”尼克斯被问得有点心虚，随口胡诌，“那大概是中老年茶话会？”  
      
    路西斯的国王端坐在被大楼梯环抱着黑色与金色相间的石质王座之上，室外的天光穿过采光极佳的高窗照射进来，巨型的黄金羽翼被装饰在王座两侧，一群身居高位的路西斯贵族环坐室内，他们是王国的皇家理事会，是国家的头脑，向国王提供决策的建议与德行的谏言，他们看起来倨傲而冷漠，询问着关于里德的战况。  
    理事会对王剑部队向来不满，而德拉托也从未对他们有过一星半点好感。  
    他们从未真正接纳过那些移民，视他们为来自偏远地区的威胁，古老纯净的蛮族血统让那些人比因索姆尼亚繁衍的任何姓氏都更能和国王的魔法契合，而这似乎也让他们高贵的族姓蒙上了污羞。在这些大人们的眼中，王剑部队只是一群借助着国王的魔法，能驾驶水晶驱动机甲的蛮夷，他们本不过是因索姆尼亚卫星上的住民，却凭着雷吉斯王国的恩宠得以在王都活跃，他们蒙昧无知，暴力凶残，毫无礼数。  
    克雷拉斯曾为此向他道歉，那些从没见过战场的家伙只能靠出身来攻击别人才能体现自己的优越，战争对于他们来说只不过是教科书上的历史和简报上的几段文字。  
    没错，加拉德在这些人眼中只不过是装点夜空的一抹亮色，三个或者两个并没有多少差别，就算完全被尼弗海姆占领，也不会影响他们一丁点赏月的乐趣。  
    就像他的队员说的，在贵族们看来他们只是被挑选出来的老鼠。  
    这些事他早就明白。  
      
    “为了家人，为了家园。”  
    第一次从师傅口中听到这句话的时候，他可能还不及手中的武器来的高，他一度希望自己能和眼前的男人变得一样强大而可靠。  
    而然最后一次从师傅口中听到这句话的时候，他正在被赶进货仓，鼻腔里充斥着泥土、肥料以及机油废渣的味道，然后看见那个强大而可靠的男人奔向了战场，再也没有回来。  
    后来他自己也见识了最血腥的炼狱，经历了最残酷的战场，可这些从来都不是他所惧怕的，他知道，只有绝对的力量才是唯一的梦魇，无法越过也无法逃脱，人类在魔法在机甲在一切超出认知范围之外的事物面前，都是蝼蚁。来自贵族们的鄙夷和不屑，王都城内原住民的侧目根本不值一提。他身体力行地向年轻的族人们传承着加拉德人的誓言，让这句话融入他们的骨血成为身体的一部分。他告诉过这群他看着长大的青年们为了夺还家乡可能付出的代价，却从未告诉他们即便付出代价迎来的也许只有渺茫。  
    加拉德的存在是为了保护因索姆尼亚，可是如果因索姆尼亚先选择了背叛又该怎么办？  
      
    “我不怪欣然接受战利品的帝国，我怪将国家拱手让人的那个男人。”  
      
    加拉德人的存在是为了保卫家园，而不是为了独善其身的君主，他们的家园为因索姆尼亚挡去毁灭性的攻击，换来的却是路西斯国王撤去屏障，当亲手斩断羁绊的人是需要效忠的对象的时候，他们还需要选择忠诚么？  
    十多年前那个红发男人向他兜售自己“绝妙想法”的时候他就已经作出了选择。  
    没有多少人类能够忍受血液里流淌着异物所带来的痛苦，索尔海姆神授的古老力量附带着苛刻的代价，从历史中所汲取的力量也加诸着神明的诅咒，当液体金属刺穿皮肉包覆全身除了带来毁灭的强大之外还剩下什么？  
      
    “你明天是要去达斯卡？”科尔取下眼镜，终于将视线从手中的文件上离开，“那边好像要飞三天？”  
    “王剑的速度两天半，有尼弗海姆的基地在没办法跃迁。”德拉托并没有回头，只是继续在衣柜中翻找，“不过总比克莱因近点…警护队最近有安排吗？”  
    “没有。”科尔捏了捏自己的眼角，“你在找什么，我的衣柜现在看起来像遭到了技术不纯熟的小偷的洗劫。”  
    “没安排也好，你能休息几天。”德拉托无视了衣柜主人的抱怨，“这次估计得花上些日子我的替换衣服可能不够。”  
    “又没洗吗？”  
    “啊……啊，抱歉，洗了没干。”德拉托转过身有些不好意思地抓了抓睡乱的头发，“过会我理好就走。”  
      
    科尔有些说不清两人的关系，尽管没有标记，但是能做的两人早就什么都做过了，可是进展似乎就在这个状态下被石化，然后停滞不前，他明白这一切都是自己的错。他本应散发着信息素挑起Alpha交配的欲望，而不是用抑制剂掩埋不想回忆的过往，他曾经觉得德拉托迟早会找一个散发着甜美信息素的Omega然后生下繁多的子嗣，毕竟他一直都是个喜欢家庭的人，但是…  
    “过夜的话…我担心明天会睡过。”德拉托突然停下翻找的动作向他走来，“理事会有什么事吗？”  
      
    他们有停战的意愿。  
      
    “没事。”他无法对即将出征的人说出这样的话。  
    虽然还没有坐实，但是贵族们对于战争的疲惫早就消磨光了他们的斗志，以及雷吉斯的身体几乎在以肉眼可见的速度迅速衰老。他曾经在莫尔斯的身上见过这种身心俱疲的样子，然后那个被民众诟病不堪的国王选择了自戕，他不知道路西斯的历史上还有哪个国王做过比他更多的荒唐决定。  
    得知莫尔斯死讯的时候他正走过王都中心最繁荣的广场，巨大的电子屏上王室发言人作出了国王驾崩的讣告，他和普通市民一样在广场中驻足静静地看着新闻。他意外地发现自己对这件事竟然没有喜悦也没有痛苦，五年的相处就像是一场诡谲异常的戏剧终于落幕，主角已然离场而观众仍在看着好戏。  
    他比过往更频繁地出征，然后就被说成是失去了庇荫的弄臣，雷吉斯替他不平，又被传出子承父业的苟且，平民的升迁总逃不过摇唇鼓舌的恶意揣测，那会克雷拉斯的性格还火爆着，气的差点没把王都城掀个底朝天。  
    “……我看我今天还是留下吧。”德拉托蹙起眉头，然后仿佛在告诫自己一样补充了一句，“什么都不做，什么都不做。”  
      
    去他娘的什么都不做。  
      
    “师傅，年纪大了不要纵欲过度啊！”尼克斯登舰前路过德拉托的身边，一脸正经地提醒，“这个是将军的信息素吗？为什么你们还没标记啊，将军嫌弃你嘛？明明你们都那么多年了。”  
    “少废话，上船。”德拉托面无表情地看着自己的弟子。  
      
    几个小时前，他拒绝的自己近乎等了三十年的事。  
    “等我回来吧。”  
    脱口而出之后才觉得有些后悔，气氛其实很好。他只是突然有一瞬间意识到如果自己一旦标记了就会恐惧死亡，害怕自己的死被对方感知。  
    “这话说的真不吉利。”科尔有些意外，然后难得地笑了起来，军队里多少有些传统的忌讳，虽说并没什么人信但也没见过这么撞枪口的。  
    加拉德人才不管这些，他扶着对方的脖颈，食指摩挲着腺体的位置，注视着他水蓝色的眼睛：“我不会让你比我先死，但也不想让你得知我的死讯，因为是你，你可能会在战场或者其他更为凶险的处境，我不想在我死的时候你会因为这个原因而有所动摇。”  
    “这次形势那么严峻？”科尔握住德拉托的手腕，让他停下扰乱人心的动作，“克雷拉斯没有给我看军报，虽然我明白兵力一直相差悬殊，但是王剑部队从来没输过。”  
    “是我不让他给你看的。”德拉托揉着被科尔捏过的手腕，“算是…预感吧。”  
    他没有说出那个红发的男人又来找过他，对他说有一件隆重礼物需要给他签收，请他带着王剑部队去达斯卡星域“自提”。  
      
    “喂，尼克斯！”德拉托叫住刚还在取笑自己的弟子，“这次小心些，要…”  
    “服从命令…好了好了，师傅大人我可不想再去给王都城看大门了。”尼克斯和其他几个年轻人蹦跶着上了飞艇。  
    “看大门挺好，我觉得护卫队的制服衬你瞳色。”利波特斯笑着给了他哥们一拳。  
    “这个理由不错，记下了。”尼克斯笑着闪过攻击的招式。  
    “你们两个别闹了！”克劳的神色不太妙，脾气也有些糟糕。  
    “你怎么了？更年期吗？”利波特斯故作关切欠揍地问道，克劳不仅没有回击他甚至都没瞥上一眼，“我这次感觉有些不对劲…非常地不安…”  
  
    “放心不会有事的。”德拉托走上了主舰，舱门开始渐渐合拢，室内的灯光突然打开刺得人眼睛生疼。  
    “卧槽我要瞎了。”加拉德的男青年们哀嚎一片，咋咋呼呼地抱怨了起来。  
路西斯漆黑冰冷的金属舰艇仿佛在一瞬间充满了生机。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能还有2章，也可能还有1章…  
> 总算接上了KG的开头，/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~
> 
> 进度也远远落于三月的 Glad you came （她那边将军出现的时候已经被标记了）  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11605536/chapters/26088927


	8. 07

    占据了整面墙体的显示屏中还在断断续续播放着通信不畅的前线战报，作战会议室里没有一个人说话，空气凝固在那个巨大怪兽的肩膀发射出光球的时刻，拖曳着猩红彗尾的球体仿佛流星群划过夜空，落在地面激起熔岩和火花。

    这里的人或多或少听说过当年攻陷卡布系的怪兽，虽然从未亲眼见识，但是加拉德主星的惨状完全可以想象它肆虐的景象，那时候或许还只是雏形而现在这个凶兽似乎变得更为残暴，甚至将控制自己的帝国军舰砸向了卡迪斯星球的巨大陨坑。王剑黑色的机甲在纷繁的战火中穿梭攻击着敌人，豪雨般的导弹幕天席地，魔法部队的主炮正在充能准备下一次的攻击，科尔不知道在自己看到战斗画面的时候前线的战士们是否依然活着，因索姆尼亚到达斯卡星域大概有两千七百多光秒的距离，在这超过四十五分钟的视讯传输时间内，任何事情都有可能发生。

    他听见国王的轻声喟叹，他知道雷吉斯一直都想夺回对加拉德的主权，这是他第一次初尝惨败的地方，也是他决定不再只是依靠魔法忍气吞声的起点。然而随着时间的推移，这个目标看起来却越来越遥远，他们依靠王剑部队左支右绌地填补战线空缺来挽回几乎崩溃的局势，但是十年、二十年之后呢？

    

    ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    

    

    “我打算扩容一下训练室的仓库。”某天训练过后科尔来到克雷拉斯的办公室，那个不怎么会说服别人的王盾多年之后成为了国王之手。

    “为什么？”

    “需要在那边放些实战的武器。”

    克雷拉斯有些怔愣，随后很快意识到了科尔的想法。

    年轻的时候他觉得自己勇不可当，赌上自己姓氏的荣耀守护切拉姆家的继承人，即便战火也无法摧毁他的誓言。然而现在，在时间面前他无能为力，雷吉斯异乎寻常的衰老速度让所有人都明白这一天迟早要到来。他能从格拉迪奥的身上看到自己年轻时的觉悟，但是年少的王子并不像雷吉斯当年那样有所准备，所以也只能由他们这些老头未雨绸缪：“就照你的意思办吧，以备不时之需。”

    他放下手中的笔，友人中最年轻的那个不知不觉也已经四十过半，克雷拉斯突然想起什么：“对了，你从二十岁之后没输过吧？”

    科尔有些意外这个跳脱的问题：“也没有那么夸张，和泰塔斯的话差不多输赢各半。”

    “德拉托有这么强？你放水了吧？”

    “确实没尽全力…但是他也没真下狠手。”科尔停顿了一下继续说道：“只是给那些年轻人进行示范……所以……”

    克雷拉斯并没有仔细听他强行解释的内容，但是脸上逐渐露出了笑意，就像许多年前刚刚得知科尔有了一段稳定关系的时候，那个在战场上不可匹敌的青年红着脸想要掩饰所有人一眼就能看出的真相。克雷拉斯由衷地祝福，然后期待着如果这两人有子嗣的话究竟会强大到什么程度，那个孩子一定会成长成为格拉迪奥的好对手吧。

    

    ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    

    一场恶战以尼弗海姆军队莫名其妙地撤军宣告结束。

    作战会议室收到“捷报”的时候，很多人长出一口气，感慨着不愧是国王组建的部队，盛赞着水晶驱动的机甲总算派上用场，议论着这些移民也算是报效了宗主国对他们的恩赐。

    克雷拉斯从背后轻轻托了国王一把，让他开始走动的时候不至于颤颤巍巍，长久的站立对他本就不再年轻的膝盖造成不小的压力，然而议会的贵族们不会为此放过他，他们需要一个结论，一个让他们能够继续维护他们权利的结论。

    

    不久之后，帝国红发宰相的到访提出了看似最佳的选择。对贵族来说既不需要颜面无存地投降，也不会影响他们的生活，只是放弃主星因索姆尼亚之外的领土，其他一切照旧，这样的条件何乐而不为呢？

    

    科尔难得地候在会议室之外，他从不揣测雷吉斯的决定，但是从年少时就开始服务王庭让他明白了很多事。即便有市民参观开放日，即便路西斯的一般居民也可以访问这里不少的区域，但是这里依旧有着另一层屏障，不是魔法，也并非是用厚重的实木巨门分割的室内空间，而是被阶级隔绝的权力与附庸。雷吉斯曾经想过废除这种固步自封又食古不化的决策方式，但是克雷拉斯让他别做梦了。

    

    “自上而下地权利洗牌看似简单，但是你削减的是替你执行这件事的人的利益，他们真的会心甘情愿地去做吗？”克雷拉斯拿着啤酒，毫不留情吐槽着挚友的异想天开。

    “我那么英俊，不管说什么他们都会原谅我的吧！”雷吉斯拉票一般转头询问端正地坐在一边嘬着果汁的科尔，“啊，他们为什么不给你酒。”他借着醉意不由分说抢过了果汁，然后把自己的那杯塞到他面前。

    “喂！你喝多了吧”克雷拉斯仗着手长收走了科尔面前的酒，“他还未成年！”

    “你和席德越来越像了！是要当父亲了吗？和哪个姑娘？黑发的？”雷吉斯用手肘顶着好友笑着说。

    “过会我要是揍他你可别拦我。”高大的男人越过邻座的醉汉的头顶对着那个不知不觉撵着自己的身高蹿个头的少年说，少年想了想，然后看见自己面前空落落的吧台桌面重重地点了点头。

    

    这是几乎可以预料结局的会议，可是不仅陛下在，克雷拉斯也在。那两个人温柔强大、英明果决，即便在战力上已非巅峰，但是岁月沉淀下的沉稳睿智，让他们更胜往昔。如果他们坚持……他知道自己这样的想法是有私心作祟，但是他不能确定是因为屏障之外人民的福祉，还是因为这样的境遇让他想起了莫尔斯。

    决定魔法屏障后撤之后咽下舆论苦果的莫尔斯。

    那会的年纪，作为平民的他尚不能理解拥有切拉姆这个姓氏的意义，他和其他人一样只能看见六神给予的祝福、天赋与权利，只能看见国王背叛了自己的人民，却还哭诉着自己有多么凄惨。

    然而这些获益真的能抵偿因此带来的责任、孤独与禁锢么？

    

    决策的代价意味着牺牲和放弃。

    

    “我们之前的出生入死都白费了吗？”

    那个极富魔法天赋的女子不甘心地看着闭路电视里播放的新闻忿忿地说道。她是被王剑在因索姆尼亚附近的太空逃生舱里发现的，独自一人从某个不知名的星球中逃了出来。

    新闻的主题是休息室里绝大多数人都无法接受的事实。

    他们的家园成为焦土，他们的亲人在尼弗海姆的统治下生死不明，他们的朋友在战场中折损，最后变成凿在石头上的一些字符，现在需要他们眼睁睁看着和平协议的签署？

    开什么玩笑。

    

    生活永远不可能像你想象得那么好，因为它总能比你想的更糟。

    队员的嘘声中德拉托德拉托公布了签署和平协议当日的王都城守备部署，王剑部队几乎替换了所有的皇家护卫队维护王都城的安保措施。

    “大家都要和尼克斯一样去守城门了么？”长官离开后特莱德挑衅地看着利波特斯，“再也不需要在其他星域和帝国作战，能被当成闲散人员安排还真是开心。”

    “少说几句吧。”利波特斯刚要发作，卢彻难得地挡开正准备痛殴对方的两人。

    

    +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    

    “最近和德拉托见过面吗？”

    “没有，挺想和他谈谈的，还没机会。”

    

    从达斯卡星域回来之后他和泰塔斯就没有单独见过面，他不确定两人是否真的有太多的事情需要处理，还是因为单纯地不想谈论那个无法避免的话题。

    割让领土。

    路西斯的所有属星是个能喘气的都知道王剑部队的人心里不痛快。

    

    离开克雷拉斯办公室的时候，王之盾给了科尔一沓新的军报，嘴里念叨着最理想的状况是这些东西说不定过几天就成了废纸，可能再也派不上用途，但他自己还是固执地在上面做了标签。即便已经拥有更为便捷的载体，克雷拉斯依旧喜欢这种传统的形式。

    

    那只在卡迪斯圆盘肆虐的巨大怪物最终被核实是沃斯戴尔的实验室研发名为“钻武”的半生命合成体。

    极寒的古洛布斯星球被灭杀的冰神部分遗骸最终被尼弗海姆用去做了何种研究现在看来并不难想象，帝国在曾经毁灭加拉德的造物之上又加入了基于对神明的研究，从而造出了他们的“新神”。

    人类总是周而复始地挑战权威，仿佛这样才能证明自己存在的价值，误入歧途的科技沦落为亵渎神明的工具。科尔揉捏着有些酸胀的眼睛，将身体靠向椅背。特殊时期，年轻的王子和他的两名直属警护队由王剑部队的成员送离了主星，他们会一直将王子一行护送至因索姆尼亚的卫星轨道之外。

    科尔抓起手机看了看时间，凌晨两点，离原定的任务完成时间已经经过了几个小时，然而收件箱依旧空空如也没有任何新的讯息，他决定明天得去找泰塔斯聊一聊，无论如何。科尔重新靠回椅背，放松身体，然后仿佛幻觉出现一般听见了熟悉的钥匙声。

    德拉托站在玄关正准备换鞋，制服的外套被随意扔在鞋柜上，露出黑色与银灰拼色的短袖，训练得当的肌肉微微鼓胀，他弓起宽厚的脊背，将军靴放在一边，抬头就看见科尔从书房走了出来。

    

    “我看灯亮着随便就上来看看。”两人沉默了一会，加拉德人率先开口。

    “随便看看。还带酒？”科尔看到制服外套后被半掩着的酒瓶也不打算等对方回答，“刚回来？”

    “挺早之前就买的一直没机会给你。”德拉托直起身体，避重就轻地回答，拿起酒瓶递给对方，科尔没有伸手去接，只是依旧站在稍高的地台上看着他，“……也没有，在基地歇了一会才过来的。”

    科尔微微皱起眉头：“你知道从卫星轨道回来至少24个小时之内不能开车吧？”

    “没事的，哪那么柔弱。”

    “你已经四十多了。”他的眼睛依旧是浅明的蓝，即便只是昏沉的玄关灯光也能让他的瞳色看起来异常清澈，“去床上躺着。”

    “我还没洗澡。”

    “……躺着。”

    

    德拉托平躺在床上，果然已经不是二三十岁的年纪可以肆意挥霍，那群小崽子们歇了一会便又上蹿下跳地去约酒，他虽未觉得有什么不适但是身体告诉自己还是躺下会比站着更舒服。

    床的主人正坐在旁边的椅子上看着资料。不知道从什么时候起自己开始沉迷这种感觉，也许是看到他第一次背着比自己身高还高出许多的源氏从路西斯王家隶属的登陆舰里出来的时候。即便无法具体地嗅出对方的信息素，但是这么多年来他本能地知道这里就是科尔的“领地”，感受着本该乖乖在重力的影响下逐渐回到它们应该在的位置的血液流向了某个尴尬的区域。

    “你在看什么？”

    “军报。”

    “……”加拉德人没有继续说下去，只是叹了口气，移开视线，“看就看看吧，卢彻那小子挺擅长写这个。”

    “克雷拉斯说你脸色……不太好。”科尔放下了手中的文件，他抿着薄唇，看着泰塔斯以及极有可能被睡乱的头发。

    “我没事。”德拉托苦笑着，“见过那怪物或者知道家乡被割让，脸色能好才奇怪吧？”

    科尔用手肘支起身体提议：“万一签署日守备不够，我可以留下。”

    “如果你留下，那陛下和克雷拉斯把皇家警护队外派的部署不就白费了么？他们肯定有自己的用意，这点你应该比我更了解。”德拉托看着天花板，因为科尔是个容易害羞的人，所以他很少有机会从这个角度观察这个房间。

    他听见他离开了座位，走到床边，然后床垫倾斜了些许。

    

    “不看了么？”

    “希望那些军报再也派不上用场。”

    “科尔。”

    “嗯？”

    “光凭意愿是无法赢得和平的。”

    科尔觉得可能是自己遮住了床灯的光源的缘故，才让泰塔斯的绿色眼睛仿佛蒙着阴影，说出了谶语。加拉德的男人看着他却又好像穿过了他从而看向其他的地方，“但是我绝对不会让你比我先死。”

    

    “别说的好像你能稳赢我一样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于和可以和之前的内容接轨了！  
> 现在完全可以确定这就是倒数第二章，  
> 下一章完结！
> 
> 今天看到官方放出的TC图，  
> 真是久旱逢甘霖，  
> 四舍五入就是结婚！  
> 能在网上遇到Cor受的粉也算是他乡遇故事吧！
> 
> 感谢大家容忍我私设无数的ABO以及漏洞百出的星球设定（好像完全没写到）


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最终章

      靴底碾过石质地面发出短促而令人不悦的声响。  
      这是王都城一息尚存的抗议，科尔已经不记得是哪个内侍曾经因为他在皇宫里奔跑而略施“薄惩”，告诫他要对这历史悠久的地方心怀崇敬，他沉默而拘谨地垂落双手低头聆听，腹诽在严苛的规矩与繁复的教条之下，为何却从来没有人指证他出入国王的书房做些荡检逾闲的勾当。  
      然而现在，他第一次觉得偌大的王都城可能真的有着生命，这里正在以肉眼可见的速度逝去，被偷走的水晶，消失的魔法障壁，铁锈与火药味弥漫的空气，仿佛一座待建的特尔帕卡，前路是触手可及的死亡，身后是新死的白骨垒叠的悬崖。  
        
      三十多年间命运嘲讽着他的每一次不得不做的选择。他曾经无数次地渴望离开这里，却因为生计而不得不留下；而现在，他执意说服上位者让自己留在王都城随事左右，却又不得不被调离出城。  
      科尔很少主动做些出格的事更不用说违抗军令，他几乎可以想象出克雷拉斯见到自己之后面带愠色，教训格拉迪奥拉斯一样呵斥自己，他有最坏的打算，比如被革职之后或许可以出城在希德那里找份赏金猎人的工作。他不知道自己为什么即便违抗命令也要回到这里，但是他明白自己必须来。  
        
      签约室近在咫尺，常年紧闭的巨门不自然地半阖，黄铜与铆钉隐约映照出内庭的一地狼藉。他看见了不甚熟悉的人影，也知道对方发现了自己。  
      全身被铠甲包覆着的敌人逆光站立，液体金属仿佛古老的图腾纹理纵横沟壑交错，他伫立在签约室中，犹如从废墟里破土而出的恶树，将残败与死亡作为养料。  
      科尔不止一次听说过对方臭名昭彰的传闻，却从未在战场上有机会交手，即便十二年前的戴涅布莱他也因为保护皇室成员而在到达那里之后迅速撤离了战场，尼弗海姆的军队意外地没有追击，数千公里的距离几乎是他们最为接近的一次。  
        
      当一切尘埃落定，他私下里和泰塔斯提起诸如“没能交手还真是遗憾”这样的话语。  
      对方先是怔愣了一下，随后难得拉下脸严肃地说：“不论何时请务必将王子和陛下的安危放在第一位。”  
      科尔看着泰塔斯有些意外，他的视线在加拉德人的脸上停留了一会：“真难得有你不想交手的对象。”  
      “我的意思是……”德拉托还想再说些什么，却被对方罕见的表情噎了回去，“有什么好笑的。”  
      科尔移开了视线，脸上鲜有所见地露出笑意，这可能是戴涅布莱王室遇袭之后他第一次有了毫无防备的表情：“你还真是和克雷拉斯越来越像，连说教的内容都差不多。”  
      “我可比他厉害多了。”加拉德人不依不饶地掰过他的脸，让他没有机会无视自己，然后仿佛暗示着什么将“厉害”两个字着重地发音。  
      科尔有些疑惑，随即意识到对方的意有所指，他轻咳了几声掩饰尴尬。王剑建立的第三年，他们都还三十出头，也对这支年轻的队伍充满信心。  
        
      后来的岁月也没有让路西斯对于尼弗海姆神秘的将军增添多少有用的资料，他仿佛就是一个谜，只有沉稳老练滴水不漏地战术，让路西斯的军队吃尽了苦头，真实身份和单兵战力如同被埋进地牢一般无人知晓。   
        
      格拉乌卡的长剑在地面拖曳，演奏着王都城单一而枯燥的悲鸣。沉重的铠甲随着走动发出相互摩擦与撞击声响，两人的距离正在逐渐接近。  
      科尔抿紧薄唇，心神似乎与手中的刀融为一体，属于战士的每一个细胞都兴奋到战栗，它们在体内拼命叫嚣着狩猎的欲望。科尔仿佛再也无法呼吸一般深深地将空气吸进肺叶，调整因为奔跑而略带急促的喘息。紧握的手掌被用力地松开，舒张紧绷的关节之后，又重新握住虎徹的刀柄。  
        
      刀剑相交，一触即离，金属撞击迸发出的震颤激荡着签约室里的空气。科尔的虎口隐隐作痛，震麻的感觉无时无刻不在提醒他这将是一场恶战。帝国将军并没有留给他任何感叹的时间，巨刃裹挟着剑风接踵而来，被覆铠甲的庞大身躯仿佛拥有了灵犀的巨岩，科尔拧身躲过正面的攻击，轻迅敏捷地压低自己的身形，旋即虎徹脱鞘而出，刀身化作银色的光在身前画出一道圆弧。  
      古老的铠甲抵不住刀刃的锋锐留下狭长而深刻的痕迹。然而只是转瞬之间，斩痕就被液体金属抹去了踪影。剑术精湛，膂力过人，格拉乌卡的强大与传闻无贰。不论是吉尔伽美什还是泰塔斯，甚至初露锋芒的格拉迪奥拉斯都在不断对他重申omega在力量与体能上的缺憾，科尔明白战斗拖越久对自己越不利，他计算着如果完全没有失误的情况自己能撑多久。  
        
      泰塔斯和陛下在一起。  
      克雷拉斯在签约室。  
        
      他飞快地环顾四周，然后顺着帝国将军高壮的身躯，抬头看到了克雷拉斯。  
        
      特尔帕卡前，克雷拉斯告诉他，自己必须守护未来的国王，所以之后的道路需要他一人前行，而当他伤痕累累逃离试炼之路的时候，却见到了那两个正在雷加利亚前等待他的回归庆祝的“兄长”，那两人一通手忙脚乱，大呼小叫，以至于在他在昏迷之前，还能听见雷吉斯把克雷拉斯臭骂了一顿。后来，希德把这两人一起又训斥了一番。  
      这是他成年之前为数不多的美好记忆，也是他对「不死将军」这个的名号唯一留存的好感所在，让他觉得这个称呼并不仅仅意味着自己比别人活得久，也不仅仅是万般保全之下从未见过死亡的侥幸，而是有人希望他活着。  
        
      国王之盾最后的归宿是被魂之刃钉在签约室的墙上，科尔觉得自己身体内的血液都堵到了一起，方才深呼吸的效果在此刻荡然无存，他紧绷着咬肌，摒息凝神。几乎毫不费力地就想好了作战计划，这是一场不需要战术甚至不需要胜算的战斗。  
      因为他并不指望自己凭借一己之力能够扭转事态绝处逢生，但是他希望自己可以拖延足够的时间。  
      至少不能让克雷拉斯枉死在这里。  
      至少让泰塔斯能保护陛下离开王都城。  
        
      毫无胜算的战斗，反倒让科尔觉得释然。他毫不犹豫地作好了以身殉国的打算，在身侧将虎徹振挥了几下，活动有有些酸胀的前臂，归入鞘中的虎徹被下压刀身调整到最恰当的位置，绑覆刀柄的鱼皮在掌心留下熟悉的触感。  
        
      刀光如同疾风骤雨一般不让敌人有任何喘息的机会，古老铠甲的纹路，被刻划上不和谐的纵断。他很多年没有用过如此急躁冒进的战术，竭泽而渔的攻势，不留余地的攻击，他明知故犯露出破绽给敌人喂招从而牵制对方的行动。  
        
      这只是猫与老鼠的游戏，战斗伊始科尔就已经意识到他根本拦不住对方的去路。  
      当格拉乌卡识破自己拖延时间的战术，或者杀了自己的时候就是一切的终结。   
      宽阔的长剑荡开虎徹的侵扰，绝对战力的优势彰显无疑，尼弗海姆的将军似乎看穿了科尔的目的，他并不愿意在签约室继续进行这场闹剧。剑风横扫几乎让科尔避无可避，只能硬生生接下攻击。  
        
      他看见自己虎口被震出的血，他把剑柄捏得太紧，反倒觉不出疼痛。  
      他想起几天前的夜里泰塔斯带着酒来找他。两个都不怎么信赖希望的人，不尴不尬地预祝着和平的到来。也许是用来垫着杯子的战报亵渎了这个时刻，让理所应当的讽刺来得如此之快。  
      即便流血和牺牲也未必能换来和平。  
      科尔自嘲地确认着身上的伤，林林总总却意外没有致命的地方。失去雷吉斯魔法的自己，拥有铠甲近乎绝对的防御敌人，让虎徹造成的任何伤害都变得微不足道。  
      格拉乌卡并没有杀他，只是用绝对的压制结束了战斗。  
        
      很久没有输的如此彻底。  
      如果不是敌人不屑杀了自己。  
        
      科尔拿出手机拨通了电话，必须先确认国王的安危和动向，自己也可以有办法尽快赶去支援，同时需要告知泰塔斯如果遇到格拉乌卡尽量避免正面交锋，他不确定一旦短兵相接他是否还有保护雷吉斯全身而退的机会。  
        
      熟悉的旋律在签约室外的走廊上响起。  
        
      远离的脚步，金属的撞击随着铃声突然停滞下来，随后音乐声也某一刻戛然而止。  
      “…您拨打的用户正在通…”  
      偌大的殿堂重归寂静。  
      科尔觉得自己全身的血液也在此时此刻降至冰点，空气仿佛化作一堵无形的墙压得他透不过气来，凝结的呼吸，僵直着身体，他无法动弹，传入鼓膜的脚步声重新响起逐渐远去，而后似乎犹豫一下又折返回来，愈来愈近。  
        
      沉重的黄铜巨门被彻底推开，尼弗海姆的将军再次出现在了眼前。  
      “抱歉。”隔着铠甲的声音有些失真，但是依稀还能辨认出声音的主人。  
      科尔的手搭在剑柄，面无表情，他略微仰起头让格拉乌卡的身影落入自己的眼中，他微微蹙起眉头抿紧薄唇，浅蓝色的眼睛显得有些黯淡，仿佛徹蓝的晴空笼罩着阴霾，读不出任何情感的波动。他定定地看着面前的人，仿佛想要穿过厚重的铠甲确认着什么。  
      格拉乌卡尚未再次开口，虎徹已经代替只言片语将刀刃化为沟通，他不想听，也想不明白，他脑中的思绪乱作一团不能思考，甚至无暇顾及拔刀的气刃在自己握鞘的手上留下伤痕，只是出于本能一味地攻击。  
      他的刀很久没有如此之快，格拉乌卡觉得胸前一阵钝痛，他没有看见何时被攻击，然后身体就被撞出了签约室，金属摩擦挨蹭相互剐磨发出刺耳难耐的声响，刀刃紧贴着铠甲插入了墙面。  
      “陛下呢？”他听见科尔询问。  
        
      陛下呢？  
      他低垂着头，让人无法看清面容，但是从声音里可以听出压抑着的怒火和无法抑制的恐惧，他双肩微微颤抖，如同在噩梦惊醒时的呓语。德拉托见过他在午夜梦回时讲述一些源自他儿时最深恐惧的内容的样子，那几乎和现在如出一辙。  
      他惊惶，害怕，不知所措但在醒来后顺从地接受一切现实，德拉托有时候无法理解，这在他看来着实不够痛快，然而又是因为这样，自己才会不时会萌生出即便知道自己的真实身份后他也只会逆来顺受地接纳自己的念头。  
      他知道这只是错觉，他不断告诫自己不能坦诚。  
      德拉托见过科尔年少时在战场的样子。omega瘦小的躯体只不过是武器的傀儡，手中的源氏才是寄宿灵魂的所在。他毫不意外听闻他独身一人单挑试炼之路，因为他明白那人的骨子里有柄锋锐狂狷的刀，只是被纳入与生俱来的好性情中不曾对身边的人露出半点锋芒。  
      他无法确定这柄利刃是否有一天会悬在自己的头上，德拉托不想和科尔短兵相接，更不想让他知道真相，不知从何时开始他变得不能承受任何关于科尔的意外。  
        
      “在密道。”德拉托不易察觉地叹了口气，他觉得自己的声音十分奇怪，晦涩而难听。  
      话音未落，将他按在墙上的力量就突然撤走，虎徹从墙体抽离落下的细小碎石落在他的铠甲上，微弱的震动仿佛落在心上刺痛着神经。  
      从作出这样的决定开始，他就不断设想当自己身份揭露之时最糟糕的状况，比如被捅上几刀，或者对方以命相搏打的不可开交……他本来觉得只要自己留有余地就能解决一切的问题。  
      然而现在，事情的发展却出乎他的意料。  
      科尔甚至没有多问一句关于自己的事，而是在得到消息的第一时刻就往密道跑去。  
      或许有些事他可能从来没在乎过。  
        
      --------------------------------------------------  
        
      两人正式相识是在魔法屏障收紧的第四年，继位的新王并没有忘记自己的初衷。来自主星的小队趁着夜色无声无息地降落在加拉德。他作为加拉德战区的向导负责接待从主星来的人，年轻的领队身形消瘦而高挑，战斗装备覆盖之下只露出了浅色的眼睛，泰塔斯不假思索就猜出对方身份。  
        
      “科尔·里昂尼斯。”到达目的地后他壮着胆子说出记了三年的名字。  
      那人显然有些意外，手搭上了剑柄，然后礼貌地回答：“是的，你知道我的名字？我好像还没自我介绍吧？”  
      “四年前你来过这里。”德拉托觉得有些好笑，他看见科尔的手从刀柄上离开，又有些没来由的沾沾自喜，“只是没想到这次来的人是你。”  
      “啊，那时你也在？”科尔似乎觉得自己有些失礼，连忙不充道，“抱歉，我并不记得……”  
      “没关系。”  
      那时你背着比自己还高不少的太刀，带着战场的余烬从舷梯走下来，只有眼睛还是冬日晴空的颜色。他没好意思将这些话说出口，只是露出加拉德人特有的憨厚笑容，挠了挠头。他本以为科尔应该是个Alpha，但是并没有嗅到任何信息素的味道，他不禁暗自高兴，搞定一个Beta总比搞定Alpha要方便许多。  
      直到不久后的战斗中，他在战壕里看到科尔给自己的腹部来了一针。  
      “……”他看看科尔又看看他急救包里的几只注射器，欲言又止，他简直不能相信自己的眼睛。  
      “我是。”他在德拉托开口提问前率先说出了答案，几乎每个人都问过相同的问题。  
      “……”德拉托有些难以置信，不自觉地将视线移向了虎徹。  
      科尔顺着他的视线看了看自己的爱刀，“前几天把你打趴下的人是我，没错。”  
      加拉德人的内心在哀嚎，他确实见过不少骁勇的Omega，但是能把自己摞趴下的这还是头一个，他几天前还在因为输给Beta暗自心惊，今天突然发现对方居然是Omega，他不能描述自己的心情是喜悦多一点还是震撼来得更为彻底，他暗暗给自己订下了至少要连赢十场才能告白的决心，但是在两年之后他把目标改为了五场，最后如果不是他徒弟给的酒，或许至少得等他改为三场才能如愿。  
        
      那一天的深夜，新雪叠在了未化的积雪之上，加拉德人羞赧地说出这件事，对方脸上露着意外的神色，笑了一会才说道：“其实你不用那么纠结这件事……几乎就没人能打赢我的。”然后他想了想，继续补充，“在你之前，一对一的话可以去掉‘几乎’两个字。”  
      “那你这个伤是什么时候留下的？”那个高大的男人看起来不太好意思，却也不愿意就此认怂，他不依不饶地追问，“看起来可不是像赢了的样子。”  
      男人好奇地用常年握剑的手抚过他腰腹间的旧伤，科尔能够感受到宽厚的手掌的温度，疤痕尽管已经不会频繁疼痛却依旧狰狞恐怖。  
      “……这倒真是我输了。”他从那时起就已经弄清了自己未明的情愫，即便从未有过肖想却无法否认的事实，吉尔伽美什的眼睛仿佛洞悉一切，让他无所遁形。他从一开始就明白自己想要离开主星的原因，然而出乎他自己的意料之外最终将目的地选在加拉德，休战期，他没有理由，只是本能地毫不犹豫地就作出了选择。  
      “那时候我十五岁。”  
      “来加拉德之前还是之后？”加拉德人兴奋地半支起身体，惹得行军床发出了一声哀鸣。  
      “之后。”科尔有些心疼自己的床是否能支撑两人的重量到明天早晨，只能无奈地看着对方。  
      “输的挺惨？”那人继续追问。  
      “是挺惨的，躺了一个多月。”  
      “对方呢？”  
      “被我砍了一条胳膊，不过……应该是没事的吧。”  
      “哈？这都能没事？你的那柄长刀呢？落在那里了？”  
      “嗯，叫源氏。”  
      “挺遗憾的，有机会取回来吧。”  
      “……”  
      他很少和人谈起自己年少时的事，里面有人言可畏的揣测和众所周知的不堪，但是德拉托绿色的双眼里有的是成年后的自己，有的是只想了解自己的一切而不妄加评判的诚挚。他拗不过加拉德人仿佛想要了解一切的追问，只能一一如实回答。他们有一搭没一搭地聊了很久，直到不知何时睡去。行军床不负众望没有当天就垮，后来还服役了三年直到加拉德的基地里换上新设施。  
        
      -----------------------------------------------------  
        
      德拉托苦笑着看着对方即将离开的身影，古老的液体金属在体内流淌所带来的折磨他本以为自己可以一直忍受。远古文明超乎寻常的防御与他本身剑术相得益彰，没有任何人类能够与之匹敌，他需要这样的力量来对抗王室的魔法，震慑那些对空降的帝国最高军事统帅不满的声音，但是现在他宁可卸下铠甲被虎徹捅上几刀。  
        
      他从未后悔过自己的所作所为，然而现在却有一种可怕的声音在他心底叫嚣，挥之不去让他无法对此视若无睹。  
      “他已经死了。”沉闷的声音隔着铠甲响起，就如同是死神的音调在狼藉的签约室里徘徊。他甚至连抵挡的机会都没有，就已经被按在地上无力反抗。德拉托并没有卸掉他的武器，虎徹依旧在他的手中，他用力抓紧着刀柄，捏到骨节发白，仿佛他手中的不是武器而是敌人的命脉。  
        
      铠甲抵着他的脊柱，将他按在地面无法动弹，刚刚的撞击几乎挤掉了肺里所有的空气，他不由自主地呛咳了起来，而钳制着他的格拉乌卡却依旧纹丝不动。  
      “从他的儿子被选为真王，他对尼弗海姆的态度有了转变开始。从那个时候开始，雷吉斯整个人都和以前截然不同，变得优柔寡断有失公正，这样的人和莫尔斯有什么差别？被牺牲的永远都是加拉德！我必须依靠自己的能力才能夺回家园。”  
      “国王有自己的打算。”  
      “他的打算只有他的儿子。”  
        
      科尔想争辩，却发现自己并没有反驳的理由。石质地面的凉意透过衣服的布料渐渐传开，脸颊贴着地面感受到碎屑带来些微的刺痛。  
      他知道铠甲中的人做了什么，却无法毅然拔剑。在不知道真相之前，即便没有成功的几率他也可以死战到底，让生命结束地更像个战士一点。而现在，所有人在事情发生之前都瞒着他，而后安排了他们认为的最佳选择。一直以来他毫不犹豫可以相信的人，两个已经死了，而另一个就在眼前，选择了背叛，让他束手无策。  
      冰冷的金属悄无声息地触到后颈敏感的皮肤，科尔绷紧了脊背，挣扎着想要逃出禁锢。  
      “你怕我？”格拉乌卡的声音从背后传来，他隐约觉得似乎是在叹息，但是厚重的铠甲遮挡了一切，他听见从金属中传来的话语，“我不会让你比我先死，这点一直没变。”  
      科尔无法回头，只能勉强吸了口气：“而我宣誓要保护的都会先我一步而死，真是讽刺。”他的声音很冷，冷到可以熄灭德拉托心底最后的火。  
        
      真是讽刺，如同路西斯发现加拉德人能够与魔法更好地契合一样，尼弗海姆同样意识到这个种族与索尔海姆或许有着某种渊源，本想守护主星的战士成为了敌人真正的目标，他们抵挡、反抗然后被所要保护的人一次次背叛。红发的男子带着诱人的谈判条件开出不容他拒绝的优渥价码，而国王又在一直许诺着无法兑现的承诺，他的选择很少，少到只能选择背离一直以来的信念。  
      不可一世的众神被尼弗海姆视为猎物，冰神的死亡只是拉开了一切的帷幕，从加拉德被尼弗海姆攻破那天开始他就不再敬神，冰冷极寒的星球上损失了帝国半数以上的兵力却向他传达了一个讯息——已经没有什么是可以通过信仰达成的了。  
      格拉乌卡只信奉自己的力量和夺回家园的誓言。  
        
      真是讽刺，他突然意识到，自己那天的拒绝只是因为并不觉得会就此失去，然而现在他抑制不住自己的思绪，德拉托发现自己依旧会害怕会恐惧。五年，十年，不管多少年的如履薄冰苦心经营，一直以来担心的事终究还是发生了，最糟糕的场合，没有任何转圜的余地。他本应早就明白作出选择的时刻就理应放弃一切，却在东窗事发的时候才明白自己根本放不下，不惜任何代价都不能放手。  
        
      抵着后颈的坚硬金属仿佛因为人体的热量而逐渐变得柔软，它在皮肤上缓慢流淌，然后沿着脊椎坚定地向下延伸，空气里不知何时开始可以闻到似是而非的海水的气息，凛冽而又苦涩，科尔对于这个味道无比熟悉。  
      “！？”  
      错愕与愤怒瞬间填满了思考的空间，他艰难地用指腹推开虎徹的刀鞘，翻转刀刃。金属刮过铠甲还来不及作出进一步的动作就被死死摁在地面。  
      “你不反抗，会好过些。”对方透过盔甲的声音沉闷而冷漠。  
      “发什么疯！？”他忍不住吼出声，不知是因为被压迫着的胸腔，还是仿佛要将人溺毙海水气息抽走身体里最后一丝力量，让他丧失了本来应有的气势。  
      “别反抗。”那人用熟悉的声音陌生的语调说出命令的口吻，流转在后背的金属伴随着话语刺入了肌理，科尔想起小时候被点线器惩罚的疼痛，他从不知道原因，可能是责怪可能是嫉妒也可能只是因为这样能使施虐者快活。他咬紧牙关想要吞下忍痛的呻吟，却被对方将下颚捏住无法合拢，只能从嗓底发喑哑的嘶声。  
        
      科尔告诫自己，这个人是敌人，是帝国将军格拉乌卡，是杀了雷吉斯与克雷拉斯的凶手。  
      然而身体的本能却好像在和他作对一般，急不可耐地在敌人的信息素里起了反应。  
      平权运动家鼓吹的理论在生理本性面前一文不值。  
      他本不是那么敏感，常年军旅生涯更是从未在抑制剂上有所懈怠，即便可以感受到Alpha们的信息素，却极少因为这个而动情。药物能够抑制他本应出现的生理反应，让感官变得迟钝而麻木。可是德拉托不一样，他用了数十年的时间熟悉的不仅仅是气味，而是几乎用身体记住对方每一个细节，他知道自己依赖这个信息素的主人。即便从未言明，但他一度将此认为是自己最终的归宿。  
      不合时宜的兴奋，是因为他根本无法抗拒。  
      冰冷的金属触到了下身，格拉乌卡的手揽着他的腰抬高了臀部，穿刺进体内的金属挟制着脊柱，迫使他摆出屈辱的姿势，源自骨髓深处的疼痛与战栗时刻提醒着他，不至于瞬间就沉沦于此。  
      “放……开。”他勉强提起尚且清明的神智咬牙切齿地吐出字眼，他想要摆脱这样的窘境，然而再多的挣扎也不过只是徒劳。  
      “我从没想过要强迫你。”耳畔响起格拉乌卡的呢喃，他的声音低沉地仿佛只是在自言自语，“我以为能一直瞒着……”  
      所有人都以为他是最不可能投靠尼弗海姆的人……科尔而也一样。  
      他们从来都很“合适”。相同的想法，相近的政见，相当的实力，他以为他们两个一直都站在同一边。  
        
      “为了家园，为了家人。”  
        
      是他忽视了两人之间的家园指向地并非同一件事，他明明知道因索姆尼亚的居民对外来者并不友好，他们看似礼貌实则倨傲地保持着距离，这里从来不是移民者的乐园。时间流逝，加拉德人为了夺回家园而加入主星的战斗，成为了因索姆尼亚人最好的屏障，让他们误以为战争离自己还很遥远。就连科尔自己也太过理所当然的接受了那人的存在，而忘记了那只是对方持之以恒的努力和争取。  
        
      “但是我不能再等下去了。”  
      他说。  
      “路西斯和尼弗海姆实力上的差距越来越大，而我们都已经老了。”  
        
      老了。  
      最早让他对于衰老这件事有直观感受的人是莫尔斯。从十三岁第一次见到国王到国丧日他作为警备人员远远地看到躺在那里被精心修饰过却难掩衰败的面容，科尔突然意识到衰老会将人改变很多，除了容貌更多的是心态。他曾经认为上位者是因为他的年龄增加不复少年的青涩而不再召见，后来才意识到是自己的成长刺痛了国王。  
      时间对于所有人都很公平，他明白泰塔斯的意思，战场上仗着年轻扛下的旧伤就好像是一个个耀武扬威的债主，开始一步一步连本带利地要他们偿还，即便他们仍旧是年轻人们的精神支柱，但是自己身体的状况他们都比谁都清楚。  
      和平协议的签订，因索姆尼亚之外所属权的割让意味着不仅仅是他们，连带着下一辈这辈子无论用什么手段都无法收复家园，不管是合法途径或者战争。  
        
      “今天之前我一直以为自己不管以哪种身份活着，只有死亡才会让我失去。”  
      他的语调和平时不同，科尔能听出微妙的差别，但脑子里却混作一团，鼻腔的功能仿佛不再是呼吸，而是收集着空气里每一份信息素。他不知道为什么即便有着铠甲的包覆，他还是能觉得签约室里只剩下该死的海洋气息。他知道自己的身体的变化，无法控制，不由自主。  
      “但是现在我已经失去了对吗？”格拉乌卡的声音里的冰墙仿佛裂开了缝隙，“可是抱歉，我还不能放手。”  
        
      猝不及防地后颈腺体已经在对方的口下，被犬齿刺破的疼痛让科尔诶神智瞬间清醒，他不想服软呼痛，瞬间涌入体内的信息素仿佛要从体内将他湮没，他知道自己正在发生着什么，也知道正在被什么侵染。他们交往了很多年，多到身边的人都开始疑惑不解，本应早就水到渠成的事被拖到了现在，变成了强迫与身不由己。  
      液体金属依附着身体在皮肤上游走带来刺痛与麻痒。加拉德人在耳边说着抱歉，然后硕大的性器撑开穴口挤进了甬道，久违的发情热让他骨鲠的身体变得近乎柔韧，无意识地邀请消磨掉对方所有的理智，粗壮的阴茎碾过内壁，撑开内里的褶皱。对方目的明晰毫不犹豫地径直没入他的身体。  
      科尔想出言拒绝但是唇齿间流露出的只有淫荡而陌生地呜咽，从腺体侵入的信息素开始起了作用，即便心理抗拒着交合，即便离上一次注射抑制剂的时间尚未超过二十四小时，可身体依旧热到发烫，要不是因为受到嵌入脊椎的金属的制约或许早就无法自制地迎合起来。  
      加拉德人性器的前端已经抵到了深处，触到生殖腔柔软的入口，那里尚未充分打开无法通过Alpha勃起的阳具，科尔忍住不地呻吟出声双腿的酸涩让他几乎直不起腰。失力的脊椎牵扯着金属不得不承受身体的重量仿佛即将破体而出，鲜明的剧痛使得内壁一阵的绞紧。两人都不好受，德拉托扶住他的腰却不愿退出，吻过满是虚汗的后颈，被咬破的伤口已经开始凝血。  
      然后腺体就被再次刺破。  
      强烈的，充满侵略性的气息让皮肤的疼痛变得不值一提，由内而外地占有让人几乎失去自我的感知。  
      他从未如此厌恶过自己的性别，即便早年被更为粗暴的对待都不曾感受过。  
      随着信息素的再次侵入，Alpha的粗大前端勉强挤过尚为完全打开的入口卡进了生殖腔，明明酸涩伴随着疼痛，可是不管是疼痛还是异样就连空气流动带来的震颤在他现在看来都是无法抑制的诱惑，让人兴奋到战栗，快感却如同潮水让他的呼吸都变得颤抖。他只有集中全部的注意力才能维持自己断断续续地喘息，根本无暇顾及德拉托钳制着他腰身，将他压向自己的行为。  
      两次腺体的刺穿，强制进入的发情期，生殖腔的入口完全打开，向他的Alpha发出了交配的信号。  
      他无法自制地邀请着背叛者的更深进入，每一次的抽插都用致密湿热紧紧挽留，然而肉体的快速碰撞夹杂着金属的摩擦声，叫嚣着这并非一次两情相悦的交合。他趴伏在地无法看到自己的身后，却能听见令人羞耻的粘腻水声，他能感受到被肏开的生殖腔再次被顶入深处而没有抽离，他想要说些什么但喉咙已经干哑得发不出任何音节，背叛者在他的后穴成结卡住了入口，然后完成标记最后的仪式。  
        
      他失神地伏在地上，恍惚间他似乎知道德拉托的离开，他没有带着铠甲的头盔，可以看到额前睡乱的头发，他在离开之时好像对自己说了什么，可是科尔一点都没有听见。体力过度的消耗让他几乎无法动弹，但是只要稍稍抬眼就能见到克雷拉斯如同夜色的身影和地面逐渐干涸的血迹。  
        
      --------------------------------------------------  
        
      王都城的震动将他从昏迷之中惊醒，下体垂坠感无时无刻不在提醒着发生了什么，他摸过后颈的创口，那里已经开始结痂。莫妮卡之前来过几通电话，回拨之后却发现根本联系不上，他又尝试着拨了其他人的号码，电波的另一头是令人绝望的寂静。  
      王都城的通讯完全陷入了瘫痪。  
      和外界失去了联络，只身一人留在了都城。  
        
      “跟之前正式告知的一样，警备计划书得到了陛下的首肯。”  
        
      他们的计划里不曾有背叛，他们的计划再次将他放到了最安全的位置，任谁都没有料到刺向国王的是他自己一手铸就的剑。  
      他没有时间用来伤感和后悔，因为这些终将成为他之后人生永远的枷锁。  
      他必须尽快找到露娜芙蕾亚大人，找到尼克斯。  
      他必须确定王之剑的全面瓦解是否带来更多的威胁。  
      他必须带回国王的遗骸。  
        
      他得让外面的人知道这一切  
      科尔简单地检视自己的身体，将衣物重新套回本来应在的位置。  
        
      离黎明的到来，还有三个小时。  
        
      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了很久的终章，终于完结了，本以为会炖出味道鲜美的肉，  
> 实际上变成憋屈又难嚼的肉骨头，感谢太太们一直以来的支持，  
> 应该会印个小料或者无料本吧~  
> 希望喜欢将军受的人会越来越多~


End file.
